


The Forest

by MoonsweptGirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cabeswater - Freeform, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsweptGirl/pseuds/MoonsweptGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabeswater beckons them to come. It fills their souls and makes them one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest

It was alive. Cabeswater was alive tonight. Off in the distance, Adam could hear water flowing. He knew that it would probably be flowing up instead of down. Just like the fish that surrounded him swam in the air, instead of the stream. Everything inside the forest was always like that. He could feel it inside of him, lingering underneath his skin and attaching itself to his very being. Cabeswater pulsed through him and beckoned him to come closer; come deeper, and explore the depths none of them had yet touched.

He knew that if he kept going he would run into Aurora. It wouldn’t be the first or the second time. Sometimes she would walk the forest like he would. Restless and letting Cabeswater tell them where to go. The difference was that even though he could see her, sometimes it felt as if she didn’t see him. Or maybe she didn’t want to. He still couldn’t understand why. She seemed to love the others, but it seemed like she couldn’t love his strangeness.

Adam never wanted to think about what that could mean. Was Cabeswater taking away everything that was left that made him, him? Or was there still so much of Adam left and not enough Cabeswater? Before he knew it, his feet were taking one step in front of the other and soon he was making his way through the trees. They whispered their greetings to him and he ran his hands along some of their trunks and brushed against their leaves. Sometimes he wondered if this was what Ronan felt like when he was walking in his dreams.

Greywaren, the trees whispered back to him in recognition.

Adam quickly tried to think of something else. Some of Cabeswaters powers were still a mystery to him and he didn’t know if it was strong enough to bring Ronan here. An illusion of him sure, but him and Ronan were both so connected to the forest that he didn’t want to chance it.

  
His thoughts shifted around his head and his brows furrowed as he tried to rearrange them. A frown tugged at his face and he stopped walking. Lately Ronan had been even more troubling than ever. Adam couldn’t remember the last time he had even seen Ronan show up for classes and he knew that it was driving Gansey to be even more Gansey-ish.

  
Adam sighed and shook his head. It seemed like things were getting harder then they should be. He should be worrying about finals, and college, and how he would have enough money to either live on campus or rent an apartment near it. Instead he worried about wishes, a sleeping king, a boy who was going to die, and one who walked in dreams.

  
“Shouldn’t you be at home?’ his voice cut through the air.

  
Adam looked up and found Ronan standing in front of him. Shoulders hunched over slightly and a lazy look on his face that would have made others believe that he wasn’t interested.

  
“Ronan?’ Adam questioned and took a step closer to him.

  
The Greywarens entire body coiled tight and his eyes narrowed slightly. He stood still and watched as Adam got closer to him. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as Adam's hand reach out to touch him.

  
Before Adam could lay a finger on him, Ronan reach out and quickly grabbed his wrist, like a viper striking its prey.

  
“What the hell, Parrish?” Ronan nearly snarled at him.

  
Adam relaxed his shoulders and a smile lit up his face. He shook his head slightly, making some of his hair fall across his forehead. He really needed to get it cut, “Didn’t know if it was you or Cabeswater, though now I’m not sure how I could have missed it.”

  
Ronan rolled his eyes and muttered underneath his breath, “Why aren’t you home?”

  
“Probably the same reason you aren’t.”

  
“I guarantee you it’s not for the same reason,” Ronan told him.

  
Adam looked up at Ronan’s face, taking in his sharp lines. This wasn’t the first time Adam had caught himself thinking about Ronan’s face. He was sure it wasn’t going to be the last time either. Ronan had the type of face that could make anyone do anything for him.

  
Suddenly Adam realized that Ronan still had a hold of his hand, he looked down at it and gave a gentle tug. Ronan immediately let go, letting his own hand fall to his side. A silence filled the space between them, Adam looked down at his hand, and Ronan looked down at the top of Adam's head.

  
How many times had this same silence overcome them?

  
Why was it now of all times that Adam was finally starting to realize?

  
He peaked up at Ronan and swallowed at his stare. Could he?

  
Adam eyes drifted down Ronan’s face before he caught himself and looked away. From all sides he could feel Cabeswater pushing against him, trying to get him closer to the Greywaren.

  
“Ronan,” Adam said again, this time his voice got caught in his throat.

  
It broke the silence.

  
Ronan brushed past him and began walking out of the forest. “Hurry up,” he called over his shoulder, “Or I’m leaving you here.”

  
Adam didn’t realize how tight his chest felt, until he felt some of the tension drain away. He took one last glance at Cabeswater before following behind Ronan.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a 30 day writing challenge, and this is the first time I've ever written this pairing. I haven't finished the Raven King, so I didn't want to go to far with this one. But maybe later on I might write more once I finish the book.


End file.
